Personal Ad
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: When C.C. puts a personal advertisement, she didn't expect a certain butler to respond. When they leave out their identity in communication, it can only lead to a beautiful disaster.
1. Prolouge

**This is a request for LongVodka, and I couldn't be more excited. Just more thanks to the people who read and reviewed "Explanation" and "Always a Woman to Niles." Anyways, on to the new story that should be longer and funnier than the others.**

Prolouge

Niles sat alone at a small table for two near the large window of the resturaunt. He slightly turned his head to the right only to see the bright lights of the New York City skyline. The bright, colorful lights of the city contrasted the dark hue of blue that belonged to the night sky. He took a sip of water as he looked at the busy streets of the city he loved. He sighed at the red break lights of the sea of traffic.

"Where is she?" he muttered as he looked at his watch. The woman, whom he was waiting for, was ten minutes late. He wondered if she was yelling out a taxi window trying to get traffic to move or if she was held over at work.

A young waiter with bright brown eyes and sandy blonde hair approached the table. "Can I get you something else to drink, sir?" he asked politely. The sympathy in the young man's voice made Niles want to wretch. His date was only ten minutes straight, it was not as if he was stood up. Although the man who was constantly looking at his watch did look mildly pathetic. He had a bouquet of lillies resting on the table, two glasses of white wine, and a table the overlooked the city; however, there was no date.

"Water will be fine," Niles answered as he turned his attention to the sea of traffic.

A familiar voice rang through the resturaunt. "Excuse me,but I have a date that I am supposed to be meeting here." Niles scowled as he heard the voice. He was the only person who was alone at the resturaunt. No one else seemed to be waiting for anybody, but he couldn't be meeting _her_.

"Right this way," the Maitre 'd said as he lead the woman to Niles's table. Niles saw the woman heading his way and released a gasp of shock, confusion, and mild terror. The woman had dazzling blue eyes and wore her hair in a bun. She wore a shiny blue halter dress that hugged her every curve in the right way while bringing out her eyes. She was a vision of radiance, and her date couldn't take his eyes off her.

"This can't be right," Niles thought as if nothing added up to this moment.

"Well," the woman replied with a crooked smile, "aren't you going to ask me to sit down?" Niles noddded nervously as he pulled out the chair for the woman.

How on earth did he end up on a date with _her_ of all people? Why was she praising his selection in wine? Sure, she had mentioned that she preferred she liked drier wine, but she was acting so civilized. The calm expression in her face as she sniffed the lillies was even more unsettling. He wondered if she expected him to be there or if this was an elaborately planned prank. Niles did not understand the facial expression of the woman sitting in front of him.

How did he end up sitting at a resturaunt with _her _anyways? Well, it all started when he was reading a personal advertisement in the newspaper one Sunday morning.


	2. The Ad and First Email

**A/N: So thank you for all the reviews, and obviously I don't own the Nanny or its characters. Here's to see how this mischief all began.**

Niles slowly walked downstairs in his navy blue with red stripes pajamas and his red robe. He opened the kitchen door that lead outside as he released a loud yawn. He bent down to pick-up the rolled-up newspaper on the doorstep. Niles raised his head so he could see the sunrise. The sky was painted yellow, orange, and pink before it would change to the bright blue that the sky was known for. He picked up the newspaper before he trodded back into the kitchen.

He opened a drawer from the counter and pulled out a pair of black scissors. He took the newspaper and scissors to the kitchen table, and he took his seat in one of the chairs. He methodically unrolled the newspaper and began reading the newspaper. When he got to the Fine Arts section of the newspaper, he intently read the section to ensure if there were any extremely negative reviews of his last performance, or it would be his duty to his duty to cut them out. Luckily for the man who woke up at sunrise, there was nothing that needed to be snipped out of the paper. He turned his attention to the classified advertisements. He was surprised by an advertisement that read, "Owner of a lonely heart seeks her knight in shining armor." He quickly cut-out the personal advertisement as he wondered what Fran would think of it.

After Fran and the Sheffields ate breakfast, Niles carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and Fran followed him. He pulled the personal ad out of the back pocket of his khakis. "Miss Fine," he said showing her the small rectangular advertisement, "what do you make of this?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You know, it's a little desperate for my taste." Niles scoffed at the woman adorned into her fluffy purple robe. She was known for prancing around in mini-skirts, stilleto heels, and a crop-top.

Niles shook his head as he repressed a chuckle. "That's funny coming from you," Niles said jokingly. "Do you think I should respond?" They stared at the paper as if it was magical or cursed. There was no name, no picture of the woman, only an email address on the advertisement.

Fran's bright brown eyes glistened as she imagined being able to get the dish on Niles's personal life, since he didn't have a personal life. She could assist him with his future girl problems, because he had not been on a date in quite some time. Furthermore, Niles could continue on aiding her to win over Maxwell Sheffield. "I think ya' should go for it," Fran replied encouragingly,"This could be your true love."

The butler simply nodded as he began rinsing the dishes before he would methodically put each dish in the dishwasher. He nodded mindlessly as Fran began rambling about how wonderful it would be for Niles to have a girlfriend, and once Maxwell realized his love for Fran, the mansion could be filled with love and happiness.

After he finished the dishes, Niles hurried up to his room. He got the laptop off his desk as he studied the email address.

To: ChasofBroadway

From: NAB_1562

I saw your personal ad in the newspaper. Although I wouldn't normally reply to a personal ad, I was compelled to answer yours. There's only so long a person can go without a romantic interest. Anyways, I suppose it is important to know what man you are interested in? You know to see if I fit the criteria. Your advertisement says "knight in shining armor", so by definition: a gentleman, chilvarious, protective, noble, and intellegent. I know this email is awkward so feel free to email me back.

Niles looked over the email and released a heavy sigh. He read the email hesistantly and pressed send. He could not think of a reason that the woman would reply to an email that sounded so awkward. It was like he was trying to be nice to Miss Babcock. "Time to play the waiting game," he thought aloud as he shut down the computer.


	3. Response and CC Babcock

To: NAB_1562  
>From: ChasofBroadway<p>

Well, thank you for replying. Don't worry too much about sounding awkward. I suppose it was a little desperate of me to place a personal ad in the newspaper. I was just sick of dating men with no potential to make me happy or feel alive. I'd imagine my knight in shining armor to be able to do that plus be the man you described. Btw, thanks for just jumping into questions instead of describing yourself. Let me take the high road, I am a tall blonde woman that loves Broadway theater, walks on the beach, and my dog (although I am unsure that the feeling is mutual). Well, I have to get to work early so I will stop talking about yourself. If I have piqued your interest, feel free to email me back and talk about yourself.

The woman sent the email as she stroked her small dog's head. His long chestnut fur ran through her long fingers. "Let's see how this goes," she said softly to her dog. She moved away from her computer desk and put the small canine at the edge of her queen-sized bed. She hung up her white robe on her bedpost. The woman, clad in light yellow fannel pajamas, crawled into bed beside her dog and pulled the scarlet comforter up to her shoulder. She began wondering if opening up to a complete stranger was a good idea. She shrugged before she turned off the lamp that illuminated her bedroom. Her fingers trailed over a small, circular picture frame of the man, if he knew what she was doing, would never let her live this down.

The following morning, Niles heard the door bell ring as Miss Fine and the Sheffields sat around the dining room table. They were completely occupied eating their breakfast of buttered toast and scrambled eggs that they didn't notice the butler leave. He opened the door for C.C. Babcock who was adorned in one of her navy-blue tailored suits. The butler took her long white coat. "I didn't think your kind was up at this hour," he said as if it was his standard greeting.

C.C. scoffed as she bounded to the dining room knowing that her business partner would be there. "Looks like you didn't die in your sleep, old man," she replied as she gave a throaty chuckle. She swung open the dining room door without looking back at the man who lived to torture her.

"Hello, hello," she said announcing her presence. Brighton and Maggie kept their attention on their orange juice and breakfast while their father took a sip of coffee. He fiddled with the porcelain white coffee cup in his hands as he read a review of Andrew Lloyd Webber's latest production. He rolled his eyes as he tried to deny he had so much to accomplish if he ever wanted to be as famous as the producer of Cats.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock," The ever-so-friendly Fran greeted. "How are you today?"

A proud smirk crossed the blonde woman's face as Niles leaned against the window sill. The light purple and green curtain seemed dainty in comparison to his dark olive green sweater. "I met this amazing man," C.C. gloated although she was exaggerating the truth. She had just met the man, but if things went according to plan, he would become a fundamental aspect in her life.

"I am so glad that you finally met Count Dracula," Niles said with fake enthusiasm. His smile almost seemed forced as the woman scowled.

She retorted, "Oh Niles, we can't be so lucky to have a date with Pam..as in a can of." Niles grumbled something under his breath as he excused himself to the kitchen. Just because he had not been on a date in years, It did not mean he would die an old maid.

Fran entered the kitchen with her dirty plate and fork. She put them in the sink as she released a familiar "oy." She patted the man, who was thoroughly rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, on the back. She said shaking her head, "Ya' know, I don't know how Mr. Sheffield puts up with her."

Niles chuckled and replied, "I wish he would put her down already." He gave a thankful smile to the big-haired woman in a fluffy white robe with hot pink in almost paisely design. He continued thoughtfully, "I certainly hope the woman from the personal ad is nothing like her."

"There is nothing like her, alright,"Fran replied with a nasally shrieking laugh. The two re-entered the dining room to retrieve the empty plates, the half-full glasses of orange juice, and the forks resting on the white table cloth. Between them, they were able to gather all the dishes and take them to the kitchen sink in one trip.

"So, did you email the woman the ad?" Fran asked as placed the dishes in the dishwasher while Niles rinsed them.

"I did," he answered, "I will get online tonight to see if she responsed to my email." Fran smiled and nodded before she left to get the children ready for school. The man with reddish-blonde hair shook his head as he began to brew a pot of water for tea. His mind began drifting as steam came out of the metallic pot. He wondered what the woman was like. Hopefully, she would give Niles to shut up C.C. Babcock once and for all.


	4. Fights and Replies

**A/N; So thank you to Ladybrin for the review. Blahdy-blah, I don't own the Nanny or the characters, or there would be the seventh season and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Niles took a deep breath as he opened up Internet Explorer on his computer. He hoped cyber-land would offer a reprieve from a hard day's work including cooking, cleaning, and dealing with Miss Babcock. A small smile crept on his face as he saw "ChasofBroadway" had replied to his email. As he read the email, something seemed familiar about her response. Perhaps it was her sarcasm or "taking the high road" of immediately describing herself as an introduction. Niles tapped his calloused fingertips on the keyboard as he tried to think of an appropriate way to introduce himself and impress the repicient of his email.

To: ChasofBroadway  
>From: NAB_1562<p>

Well, my interest has just been piqued. I suppose it was rude of me to ask questions without introducing or describing myself. I have reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes. With an added bonus, I have a British accent. I love Broadway theatre. Also, I love to read and write plays and novels in my spare time, especially after a hard day at work. So what do you do, if you don't mind me asking? Furthemore, you seem like a decent woman so I don't know why your dog hates you. They are a good judge of character, so maybe I should be wary? Anyways, I await your response. I always have to wake up early, my job is never done.

He smiled in satisfaction as he re-read his email before sending it. He sounded smoother than his first email. He closed the laptop and flipped the light switch of his room. He crawled into bed allowing the sheets and the darkness to surround him. He did not know what caused the feeling, but he was sure corresponding with the woman by email was the best decision he ever made.

The next morning as Niles was cleaning the kitchen table, C.C. Babcock walked into the kitchen. Her black turtle-neck sweater was tucked into her long grey skirt. "Pour me a cup of tea, Niles," she demanded. Something in her tone gave the butler an idea that something was irritating her, and he shouldn't bother her unless he had a death wish. He grabbed a clean green coffee mug out of one of the cabinets that hung over the over. He poured her a hot cup of tea as he noticed that she was watching him intently.

"You know," he said coolly, "if you are trying to turn me into stone, it's not working." C.C. placed one of her hands on her hips. She snatched the coffee mug by the handle as she turned to walk out of the kitchen to get back to work unless Fran was still distracting Maxwell.

Later that afternoon, Maxwell bellowed for his butler. C.C. looked up from her paperwork as she wondered what was taking Niles so long to bring lunch. "Where is he?" Maxwell thought aloud as he removed his reading glasses from the bridge of his nose. The office door swung open to reveal Nanny Fine is a hot pink miniskirt with a matching jacket. C.C. groaned knowing she would steal Maxwell's attention resulting in falling behind in work. "Miss Fine," Maxwell said watching the brunette stroll over to his side, "Where is Niles?"

"Well, thank you, Mista', for your warm greeting," she replied sarcastically. She sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs enticingly. She watched the man who had a grey-streak in his hair and continued," I don't know, Mista' Sheffield. He could be emailing the woman he met online." C.C. chortled as she gained the perfect ammonition in her grasp. The blonde looked at the woman, who covered her mouth with her hand as she realized her mistake of spilling the beans in front of Niles's arch nemesis.

"Did he meet her on a domestic match-making site?" asked C.C. before bursting into laughter. During her fit of laughter, Niles walked in as he carried the producers' lunch on a silver platter. He eyed Fran's wide eyes and agape mouth and C.C.'s victorious smirk, which led Niles to conclude Miss Babcock knew about meeting a woman online.

"Congratulations on the lady, old man," Maxwell said warmly, "but don't let that get in the way of your work." The butler silently nodded as he placed the platter in front of his boss.

"Oh, who are we kidding?" C.C. asked as if she didn't believe Niles would resort to meeting complete strangers online was a possibility. "He probably bought a feather duster online." She met Niles's strikingly blue eyes and realized that she was completely wrong. She gulped as she awaited a response to come out of the man pouring a glass of water for his boss.

"Actually," Niles replied correcting the woman, "I have been exchanging emails with this woman online, but I like to believe it would evolve into something more." He left the office with an air of confidence that C.C. hadn't seen before. She took her seat on the couch to keep from falling down in complete shock. There was no way Niles had met his soulmate online. In fact, she did not know why him meeting a woman online was even bothering her.

C.C. finished her work and decided to find Niles before she went home. With a sly smile, she watched his vaccuum the living room. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall. "Do she know?" she asked with a bemused smile.

"What do you mean?" Niles replied trying to hide his shock. Something about C.C.'s behavior was odd. He could blame the vague question or her coming to find him, but he blamed it on the seemingly serious question. Whatever it was, Niles felt uncomfortable about her unusual behavior.

"Does she know?" C.C. asked adding a pause after each word. She approached the man cautiously as she wondered how he would take the full question.

"Will you quit speaking in riddles, witch?" Niles snapped as he turned to face the proud blonde woman. He stiffened his posture as he met C.C.'s eyes that were glistening from the light or whatever thought was running through her mind.

C.C. took a deep breath and asked slowly, "Does she know you serve others for a living?" If Niles had not been exposed to her constantly making fun of his station in life, he would have thought that she was genuinely concerned for him in her own patronizingly sort of way.

"You know, Babs," Niles replied with a wink, "I don't think she would have a problem being served." He gave a boyish grin as the woman seemed paralyzed. He began dusting the furniture while C.C. watched him and tried to regain composure.

C.C. scoffed and retorted, "Please, do you really think you can 'serve' a woman with your small spatula?" She met his eyes that were dancing with life. She hesistantly neared him as she wondered if the man she had been talking to could cause as many emotions as Niles during their banter.

"You tell me," replied Niles casually, "Seems like you'd be the best person to talk about not being satisfied." He observed C.C. bite her bottom lip until it turned white. Her cold blue eyes sparkled with anger.

"Fine," she snapped as she stormed to the closet to get her coat. "You don't know this woman that well, and guess what? Not all people are as accepting of class than I am!" The coat hung over her left arm as she angrily stormed out of the Sheffield mansion. Niles stared in disbelief. She made fun of him for being a butler whenever she got the chance, and that was acceptance? He shook his head as he continued to dust the living room.

The woman stormed into her apartment and threw her coat and chair onto the black leather armchair. She passed by her yapping dog as she mumbled under her breath, "the nerve of that man" to no one in particular. Everytime she tried to be nice, it blew up in her face. She went to her desk and saw the man, she was contacting, had emailed her back.

To: NAB_1562  
>From: ChasofBroadway<p>

Wow, a British man...I really did hit the jackpot. I am actually a Broadway producer so if you have an astounding play, send it my way. Seriously, God knows we need a hit. So what do you do? Thanks for your compliment, but maybe my dog is right. I have to be cold and demanding. It comes with the job especially since I work with a miserable old man that loves to make my life a living hell. Sorry, it's been a rough day. I look forward to your reply.

She released a heavy sigh as she pressed "send" without thinking. She got out of her chair as she pondered whether her new man would be able to make her feel better after a day like _this._ "I swear," she whispered, "If I ever meet this man, he damn well won't see the worst side of me." Unfortunately, she would never be able to keep that promise.


	5. Meddling and Interrogating

**A/N: Thank you, my wonderful readers, for all your reviews. I am so glad you like the zingers...err...now to the story. Read, love, review.**

To: ChasofBroadway  
>From: NAB_1562<br>I'm a personal assistant, of sorts, to a Broadway producer. Unless you work for Andrew Lloyd Webber, I wonder why we've never met. I'm sorry you are around a miserable, old man. If it's any consolation, I know exactly what that's like. My arch nemesis is a woman, but you'd never know it. Maybe, we should form an alliance and help take them down once and for all. Besides, no gentleman would ever be cruel to a woman. I await your email, my dear. Don't let the mean man destroy your day.

Niles sighed and shook his head. He lied about being a personal assistant, but he didn't know how "ChasofBroadway" would feel about him being a butler. Besides, personal assistant would have the same tasks as he did, but the title was better. He relunctantly pressed "send" before putting on a navy blue blazer over his white button-down shirt. He straightened his crimson red tie before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

Later that morning, he was sweeping the kitchen. The swish of his broom and his quiet whistle was the only indication that things were picking up for him. Fran entered the kitchen wearing a tight red top and short black miniskirt. Her red heels clicked against the white linoleum floor. She walked to the island to get a banana out of the fruit bowl. "You're in a good mood," she mused watching the man almost dance with his broom, "Does it have anything to do with the woman you just met?"

"Well," Niles replied enthusiastically as if he had waited all day to her, "she said she looked forward to my reply; furthermore, she likes British men." He leaned the broom against the island as he turned to face his best friend.

"Oh Niles," she beamed taking his arms in her hands, "She's interested in you." Her big brown eyes sparkled as she imagined a wedding between the butler and some beautiful woman. "Have you asked her to meet up wit' ya'?" she asked curiously.

"Oh Miss Fine," he replied shaking his head, "I barely know her. Asking a stranger to dinner can not lead to anything but trouble." Fran shook her head. She had gone on dates with men she just met. Nothing too terrible had happened to her. She placed her hands on her hips before watzing over to the refridgerator.

"I still think you should ask her to dinner," she said peering into the refridgerator to see if there was anything that should be hid from her mother, "It'd get Miss Babcock off your back."

C.C. Babcock strolled into the kitchen. Niles remembered her light purple sweater from her warmly coming into the hospital and asking sweetly if he needed anything after his heart attack. "Hello, hello," she announced. Her eyes were calm as if something besides alcohol was soothing her nerves.

"Hello, Miss Babcock," Fran greeted her without a trace of hostility in her voice, "How's your new man?" The brunette secretly hoped with C.C. and Niles, having romantic interests, would cease their constant warfare; however, the deadly glares, that they gave one another, made her doubt that was possible.

"Oh just wonderfully," the blonde practically purred sending shivers down the Butler's spine. C.C. was grateful that Nanny Fine was prying into her love life, just so she could brag about her new man in front of Niles. "He's British and loves theatre," she said dreamily. She rested her elbows on the island and her head was placed in the palms of his hands.

"Woah Babcock," Niles said stunned, "You do know people in your dreams don't count as a boyfriend."

C.C. scowled and glared at the butler. She straightened her posture and placed her hands on her hips. She retorted in a low growl, "and he'd still be more real than some woman, you've been emailing." With a sultry laugh, she stormed out of the kitchen. She could feel Niles's eyes boring into her. She won this round, but she could feel Niles declaring war.

"I can't believe her," the butler grumbled when the blonde was out of earshot. He went to the office only to have the door slammed in his face. He opened it to reveal Maxwell at his desk and C.C. reclining on the leather green loveseat.

"Hello, sir," Niles said dutifully ignoring the blonde on the loveseat. C.C. looked up at him and smirked.

Maxwell asked, "I was wondering what you and your new romance are coming along?" His butler furrowed his brow as he wondered why his boss had taken a sudden interest to his love life.

"Oh yes," C.C. continued with a throaty laugh, "How are things heating up with your stove?" She silenced as Maxwell glared at her. She shrugged nervously as she looked down at her paperwork. She fingered through the white pages as she pretended not to pay attention to Niles.

Niles answered relunctantly, "Oh, we are becoming more attatched , sir. Why do you ask?"

"Well," his emplyer began, "Miss Fine has brought it to my attention that with your flowering relationship, you may need to take some time off to develop these feelings." The men looked at one another before chuckling and shaking their heads. Niles thanked the man for understanding; however, he had no immediate plans to meet the woman. He left the office leaving C.C. wondering what was going on between Niles and the lady in cyberspace.

Later that afternoon, Niles heard his boss bellow his name. The familiar cry echoed through the mansion. The butler trodded to the office only to see C.C. with a tape recorder in one hand. "Where's Mr. Sheffield?" Niles asked looking in his office. She leaned against the white door allowing Niles, who was looking at her suspiciously, to enter the office.

"With Nanny Fine," she replied nonchalantly. She leaned in front of Maxwell's desk as Niles nervously took a seat on the green loveseat. "So you're making progress with the woman?" she spat pacing the floor.

"Well," Niles responded with a smirk, "Not of all our dates last thirty minutes." He noticed the woman was staring at the terrace. Surely, she didn't summon him to the office just to interrogate him about his love life.

C.C. tapped her foot against the floor. She furrowed her brow as she remembered what she had learned about her new man. He was British, had blonde hair and blue eyes, and loves theater. He sounded strikingly similiar to Niles. It was odd the very week she met a new man, Niles met a woman online. "How were you introduced to her?" she asked trying to control the shakiness in her voice. Her blue eyes met his, and he knew she meant business.

"A personal ad."

C.C.'s eyes became as wide as moons. Surely, he wasn't the guy she was talking to. "That's all I wanted to know," she said as she decided to get a few more responses before assuming she was having civilized conversations with _him._ She left the office before looking over her shoulder to see a very perplexed man running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Niles got off the loveseat and began cleaning Brighton's bathroom. As he scrubbed the young man's disgusting toilet, he wondered why C.C. was reacting so strongly to a new woman in his life. Furthermore, he wondered what this British fellow, that C.C. met, was like. Sure, she would never enchant Maxwell Sheffield, but she did not need to look elsewhere for a man with an accent. Niles tried to shake his head clear of wanting the blonde woman to want him instead of some strange foriegner. "The chemicals are finally getting to your brain," he said to himself.

When he finished his day's work, he went to his room and logged on to his email acccount. There were emails from the Butler Association, his depressing bank statement, and the woman he had pleasure of emailing. He opened the woman's email as it seemed higher as a priority.

To: NAB_1562  
>From: ChasofBroadway<p>

Which Broadway producer do you work for? Funny, how have we not met before? Haha, I don't work for Andrew Llord Webber, but he deserves all the credit he earns (never tell my boss that). As to our enemies, he is not a gentleman, so an alliance may be neccessary. Anyways, I am sure we could harp about work and our enemies forever, but I want to know about you. So tell me what is your favorite color, song, or anything of interest. Inform and entertain me. I eagerly await your email, dear. Have a fantastic day.

"What have I done?" muttered Niles. The woman was obviously intellegent, and she was going to see right through him.


	6. Instant Connection

**A/N: Again, thank you to all those who reviewed. A special thank you to LongVodka for the suggestion of what to do for this chapter. I couldn't have overcame an 21 hour writer's block without you.**

The next day, C.C. was working at the theater, and Niles was too busy making a cheesecake and an equisite meal for Maggie and her new boyfriend. Although the producer and butler were apart from one another, they both wondered when they would hear from their respective companions. Niles remembered "ChasofBroadway" usually sent her emails at 10:30 at night. He figured he could get online around that time and strike up an instant message. He wondered what interesting things he would learn about her. After Maggie's dinner, Niles cleaned up the dining room and kitchen swiftly before sprinting upstairs to see if "ChasofBroadway" was online. Luckily, she was.

He sent her an instant message, hoping it was not too sudden for this online encounter.

NAB_1562: Hello, Miss ChasofBroadway

ChasofBroadway: Hello, hello! I was just reading through some scripts.

NAB_1562: Are any of them good?

ChasofBroadway: One of them is surprisingly fantastic, but I doubt it will produced unless I break out of this partnership. By the way, who do you work for?

Niles sighed. He did not want to lie to her about whom he worked for. Although his boss was a producer, he had more failing plays to hits. Since not of all his plays weren't hits, he was not as well as Andrew Lloyd Webber. Few people knew the name "Maxwell Sheffield", so he could admitt he was his employer.

NAB_1562: Maxwell Sheffield

C.C. gasped. Maxwell didn't have a personal assistant. He definately meant she was chatting online with Niles. She had two choices: She could either reveal her identity and go back to only banter and pranks, or she could use this as an oppurtunity to learn more about the man who made her life a living hell. Maybe, she'd get the ammonition for the perfect zinger, or maybe it could lead to something that wouldn't have been created otherwise.

ChasofBroadway: Oh okay, well let's move on from this boring topic.

NAB_1562: There's nothing boring about me, dear.

"That's for damn sure," C.C. thought aloud as she moved a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. She began stroking Chester's fur as he barked in agreement. She removed her fingers from the long, thick, light brown fur of the canine to the black squares of the keyboard.

ChasofBroadway: Good. For all I know you're a decrepit, old man that wouldn't know a good time if it rolled into town on a large, colorful balloon.

Niles laughed as the comment popped onto his screen. Something was so familiar in her response, but he did not know what it was. Perhaps it was the "decrepit, old man" comment, but he felt as if he already know the woman. He tried to figure out what was so familiar about the woman, but with no avail.

NAB_1562: Don't you worry about that.

ChasofBroadway: Well, I don't know about that. I guess I'm just going to find out.

NAB_1562: And do tell me, how are you going to do that?

ChasofBroadway: We'll find out when you ask me on a date, babe.

"Yes" cheered Niles. The woman obviously expected the flirtation to continue. She even wanted to go on a date with him. His heart soared at the idea of a woman sincerely being interested in him. Fran was going to be so pleased with his progress.

NAB_1562: How about Friday in two weeks? Assuming we are both interested.

ChasofBroadway: I like that as much as I like a dry wine.

After their conversation, C.C. scooped up Chester, who had fallen asleep on the floor, in her arms. She stroked his head as she wondered how did Niles not know who she was. She gave a small shy smile as she realized that she was flirting with Niles, and he flirted back. He wouldn't have done that in reality unless he was drunk. "Maybe this isn't such a bad idea," she told herself.

The following day, Niles hummed as he dusted the paintings in the yellow hallway. He began whistling as Fran exited, with a _humpf,_ the office. "Someone's in a good mood," Fran said observing the huge grin on Nile's face. She leaned against the wooden table that had a vase with colorful flowers on it.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Niles asked the brunette, who was not her normal bubbly self. She looked down at her multi-colored shoes as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What's wrong?" Niles asked supposing it had something to do with Maxwell Sheffield.

"He wants me to watch the children tonight," she said trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Miss Fine, why are you upset about that? Isn't that your job?" Niles asked attempting to hide his amusement. Sure, he didn't like cleaning a whole house every day for minimum wage, but he wasn't totally bitter when he was asked to do the children's laundry.

"He has a date tonight," she said knowing no other explanation was neccessary.

"Now, now," Niles responded patting the despondent woman on the back."It's one date. It probably will end before anything happens." The crying woman nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Besides, they both knew Maxwell Sheffield was not known for commitments.

"So why are you in a chipper mood?" Fran inquired as if his happiness was contagious.

"We have a date in two weeks," Niles gushed, "I'm as giddy as a school girl."

"Don't open with that," Fran responded. The duo heard the doorbell ring. Niles dutifully opened the door only to reveal C.C. Babcock. He couldn't understand why the woman was looking more radiant than usual. She wore the same triumphant grin that she had when she got a significant amount of money out of a backer. Her eyes were dazzling as if they had been bantering, and her skin had the same glow that she got when she strangled a choreographer. Whoever the man was that made her react like that was lucky, but Niles felt the need to find him and destroy him.

"Hello, hello," She said as Nanny Fine entered the living room.

"Hi, Miss Babcock," Fran replied almost solemnly, "I'm glad you're here, because I could use your advice." The brunette took her seat on the couch and the blonde woman sat beside her. Normally, C.C. wouldn't help Nanny Fine, of all people, but she was in a fantastic mood since she figured out who her mystery Brit is.

"Sure, Nanny Fine," C.C. said earning a confused glance from Niles.

"Mr. Sheffield is going on a date with another woman," Fran explained as she awaited an exsperated gasp or cry of terror from C.C., but none came. "Does he not like me? Have I not been obvious enough?"

Niles and C.C. looked at one another. The way she hung on to him, sat enticingly on the edge of Maxwell's desk, and paraded around in skimpy dresses made it perfectly obvious that she was available. C.C. replied, "No, he takes forever to see what's in front of him. He passed on Cats! Just resort to physical violence." She got off the couch and walked to the office. It was the first time Niles had considered the blonde to be more than she let on, and it astounded him.


	7. The Dinner Disaster

**A/N: So thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm super stoked about this chapter, because it's going to be amazing. So read, love , and review.**

After two weeks, Niles knew that his mystery woman hated the people in show business. She hated how the women, who wanted a lead role, would sleep with anyone. He knew he liked Burt Burbach, because it was one of the few things he and her father ever bonded over. He knew her favorite flowers were lillies although she didn't care for flowers. He knew her favorite food was mushroom rissoto and her favorite desert was chocolate peanut butter cheesecake. He also knew that she had two siblings, a brother and a sister, and her parents were divorced, and she wished her family was closer although that would never happen.

C.C. knew Niles wanted to get out of his dead-end job, and do something to get some recognition. In fact, he went to Oxford and studied law so he could be a barrister, but it never happened. She knew he liked cheesy, old, romantic comedies like "Breakfast at Tiffany's", because the male lead had to try for the eccentric, troubled woman. She knew he had a passion for floral arrangements and his favorite food was Belgian waffles. In fact, he only used his grandmother's recipe whenever he made them. She knew he was an only child, and he was close to his parents. He wanted a loving, spontaneous relationship like his parents'.

"I am so excited for my date tonight, Maxwell," C.C. said standing by the desk while Niles served the tea. The butler frowned and shook his head as he put a spoonful of sugar in one of the cups and served it to his boss.

"That reminds me, sir," Niles said looking up at the man going through paperwork, "I will have dinner prepared tonight, but I need to leave work early." Maxwell took off his reading glasses and stared at his butler. Neither of the men noticed the small smile forming on C.C.'s perfect red lips.

"So, you won't be able to serve dinner?" Maxwell asked raising an eyebrow.

"No sir," Niles answered dutifully, "I have reservations at the Rainbow Room at seven."

Maxwell nodded and replied, "Very well, old man, have a good evening." Niles handed a coffee mug to the blonde socialite, before leaving the office so the producers could get some work done.

Unfortunately for C.C., her business partner had an annoying tendency to get wrapped up in family affairs instead of getting work done. "C.C." Maxwell said after Nanny Fine had paraded into the office and insisted that he take the children out for ice cream. "I'm expecting an important business call tonight. Can you stay here until he calls?"

"But Maxwell," C.C. protested sitting upright in the leather green loveseat, "I have a date tonight." She did not think it was fair that Niles could get off work on time, Maxwell could leave and return to his work whenever he wanted, and she couldn't get off work on time. To make matters worse, Niles would be waiting for her all alone in the restroom without knowing whom he was waiting for.

"C.C." Maxwell said calmly, "It shouldn't take too long."

"But Maxwell."

"C.C." Maxwell responded with his warning tone. She was defeated. After Maxwell thanking her left the office, she let out a groan of anguish and slipped into Maxwell's desk. Of course, the day she was held over late at work, it would be the night she had something important to do. She anxiously stared at the phone until the man called at six. She jotted notes about the phone call and slammed the phone down after she gave a polite "thank you for your time and have a good evening" line that she rushed through.

By the time she reached her apartment, her watch read six twenty-five. Through a line of "shit", "fuck", and "I will murder Maxwell Sheffield", she almost tripped over Chester as she changed out of her grey suit and into a shimmering blue halter dress. She put on a pair of silver heels and put her blonde hair into a bun. Her eyes landed on a digital clock in her bedroom that read 6:55. "Fuck," she muttered. New York traffic was going to be a nightmare. She quickly fed her pomeranian before she raced out of her apartment slamming the door in anger.

She was nearly fifteen minutes late for her date, and the resturaunt was on the top floor of a building and overlooked the city. As soon as she saw the Maitre'd, she let out a sigh of relief. "Excuse me, but I have a date that I'm supposed to be meeting here," she explained calmly although her anxiety had skyrocketed in the last hour.

"Right this way," he replied leading her to the table by that overlooked the New York City skyscape. C.C. noticed Niles staring at her in awe or confusion.

"Well aren't you going to ask me to sit down?" she asked with a crooked smile. Niles nodded nervously as he pulled out the chair for her.

"You know," she said taking a sip of wine, "This wine is delicious. I know it's a little drier than what you like, so I am surprised you ordered it." Niles stared at her in disbelief as she peacefully sniffed the lilles. Seeing her so content was unsettling to Niles.

"What are you doing here, Miss Babcock?" Niles asked although he was afraid the answer he thought of was correct. The woman smiled and rested her hands delicately in her lap. She gazed at the deep blue sky that constrasted the bright, neon lights of the city.

She replied nervously as if figuring out how to tell him the truth was going to be harder than dealing with his reaction. "I'm 'ChasofBroadway'."

"Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded almost rising out of his seat in anger.

"No," she said calmingly. She closed her eyes and wished Niles had figured who she was sooner.

"But that British man..."

"I met him online," C.C. explained, "I put in the personal ad." She waited for Niles to joke about her desperation, but he just stared at her dumbfounded. He slunk into his chair as he rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"How long have you known?"

"Since you said you were personal assistant to Maxwell Sheffield," C.C. answered coolly. She took another sip of wine as she met Niles's blue eyes filled with confusion. She wanted to reach out and take his hand in reassurance, but she did not know how he would react.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he questioned.

C.C. released a throaty chuckle that send shivers down Niles's spine. "Please," she replied,"The old, desperate woman jokes would never cease. In return, I'd just have to call you an old maid." She studied the man's intense features of his face. His stern expression and pleading blue eyes beckoned her to continue her train of thought. "I thought, instead of fighting, we could maybe...get to know one another," she said as she looked at the black shapes of buildings.

"You lied to me," Niles said as the waiter approached. The butler turned his attention to the young man and asked," Can you give us a minute?" The waiter, feeling the tension between the male and female, nodded and left the table.

"How did I lie to you?" C.C. argued taking a larger sip of her wine. Niles just looked at her as if it were obvious. Clearly, he wasn't aware he was going on a date with _her_ of all people.

"Okay, Mister 'personal assistant' to Maxwell Sheffield," C.C. stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you-"

"You didn't say who you were either, Butler boy." C.C. scowled and crossed her legs as she crossed her arms against her chest defensively. Niles had nothing to throw against her. There was nothing she typed online that would incriminate her, but he felt cheated that she knew his identity before he knew hers, and they were on a date. He wondered if he had known it was her online, would have told her all those personal stories. Would he have asked her out? He doubted that he would, but maybe this was fate giving Butler boy a chance with a socialite.

"You know," Niles admitted softly," If I had known it was you online, I probably wouldn't have asked you out, but..."

"But what?" C.C. screamed glaring at the butler. She towered over Niles and yelled, "You know, despite the fact that you're a mean, miserable old man, I took the time to get to know you! I should have known better than to go on a date with someone like you!" Before Niles could say anything, C.C. had slammed the white cloth napkin against the table and stormed out of the resturaunt.

The sandy brown haired waiter returned slowly approaching the man running his fingers through his thick reddish-blonde hair. "Bad first date?" the waiter asked sympathetically as Niles looked up at the young man.

"Tell me," Niles asked assuming the waiter and the entire resturaunt had heard C.C. screaming at him. "What would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

The young man smiled and shrugged. "Go prove her wrong." Niles slammed down a twenty-dollar bill before running after the tall, blonde woman.


	8. A ReDo

A/N: Yay, I got to get this written earlier than expected. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Truly, made my day and I am so glad you liked it. I hope this is a sufficient next chapter. One more chapter after this. So read, love, review!

Niles knew the address to C.C. Babcock's penthouse apartment by heart and immediately drove there expecting to find the woman, in her pale yellow pajamas, drinking her sorrows away. He rushed into her apartment lobby only to see Charlie the doorman standing by the elevator shaft. Niles quickly walked over to the man and said hurriedly, "I need to see C.C. Babcock, it's urgent."

"Sorry, old man," Charlie replied with a sympathetic grin," She hasn't returned from her date, sir." Niles frowned. If she wasn't moping in her apartment, where was she? He looked down at the black and white linoleum that was so clean that he could see his reflection.

Charlie asked the befuddled man,"Have you checked any of the bars?" Although Niles constantly joked about alcohol being the blood that ran through Miss Babcock's veins, he never imagined her to be venting about her love life while downing a scotch to some poor bartender. He chuckled at the idea, as the more he thought about it, the more he could visualize her doing so.

"I'll go do that," Niles responded, "Do you have any idea that she would be at?"

Charlie ran his pale freckled hand through his dark curly hair as he pondered which bars Miss Babcock would be drinking. "Try O'Malley's," he suggested with assuredness. Niles nodded in thanks before he raced out of the lobby.

O'Malley's was a small bar right beside a burger bar. There was no bright sign and no unusual colored building for the bar, so it was easy to overlook if you weren't a regular. Luckily, Niles had picked up C.C. from there a few years ago, so he remembered the location of the red and brown brick building where he would find the blonde woman.

"That isn't even the worst part," C.C. complained to the bartender, while Niles walked into the bar, as she finished another Johnnie Walker. "He said that I lied to him even after I opened up to him. I mean who does that?" The man, in the white short-sleeves collared shirt, poured her another Johnnie Walker as he straightened his white apron. He noticed a man in a tuxedo trying to figure out whether or not to approach the bar. The bartender wondered what it was about that night that had people, in fancy apparel, making appearences at his bar.

"I don't know what to tell you, C.C.," the bartender replied sympathetically as Niles carefully approached the woman in the long blue dress. C.C. drank more of her Johnnie Walker and looked over her shoulder and saw Niles. She released a groan as she set her drink on the bar.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Afraid if she stood up, she would fall over and humiliate herself more in front of Niles.

"How much has she had to drink?" Niles asked the bartender, who simply chuckled.

"More than you could probably drink," the bartender replied with a hearty laugh. C.C. released a throaty chuckly as she held onto the bar for balance. Niles watched her, clearly drunk, and realized she needed to go home and rest.

"Come on, Miss Babcock. Let's get you home," Niles said calmly as he took her arm to help her off her stool. She looked down at the polished wooden floor and her eyes wandered upwards onto Niles's face.

"I don't wanna," she slurred as Niles assisted her off the stool. She looked at the bartender for assistance.

The bartender looked at C.C. to Niles, back to C.C., and back to Niles. "Go with him," the bartender advised. She relunctantly took Niles's hand and let him lead her outside the bar.

"Are you hungry?" Niles asked as the two stood together on the sidewalk. C.C. nodded as if the word "yes" was impossible to pronounce. He pushed open the door to the burger bar, holding it open so C.C. could enter first. They took their seat in a booth with red torn seats as the flourescents lights above the booth flickered.

"We'll be right with ya'," a loud heavily-accented woman called. C.C. looked at the mats that were also the menu as Niles did the same. As the two reached their decision, a large woman in a stained yellow dress and starch white apron approached the table. She had a paper nametag that read "Flo" , with a smiley face inside on the "O",on her chest. She pulled out a notepad and black ink pen out of her apron pocket. "So what can I do for ya, sug?" she asked.

"I'll have the Regal Burger," C.C. announced, "with water to drink."

Niles said,"I'll have what's she is having." The woman nodded and yelled the order to the cook, who was apparently named Mo. C.C. laughed at the interaction between the waitress and the cook.

"C.C." Niles said catching her attention with the unusual use of her first name,"I'm really sorry." The woman cocked her head in confusion. She sat upright and crossed her legs as she beckoned him to continue. "What I was trying to say came out all wrong," he admitted slowly realizing that it happened far too often.

"So what are you trying to say?"

Niles took a deep breath and replied quietly,"I'm glad I didn't know it was you, otherwise I wouldn't have the courage to ask you out. I'm glad we had that date, even if it was a disaster."

A large, uninhibited smile crept on C.C.'s face. "Really?" she squeaked like a teenage girl that had just seen her favorite celebrity.

"Really, really," He replied surpressing a chuckle. Flo approached the table with the burgers, fries, and large glasses of water. She gave them their meal before joining Mo in the kitchen. Niles began eating his hamburger while C.C. nibbled on a french fry.

"So you like me?" the blonde woman said after swallowing part of her burger. Niles smiled. He loved her wit, her sarcasm, her poise, her behavior when she is drunk, and everything he had ever learned about her from their online conversations.

"I loathe you," he replied endearingly. Of course, the most important thing he tried to say would come out wrong. He took a sip of water before chewing on a fry.

"I loathe you too," C.C. said with a grin. She put her right hand over her heart. Niles, despite his blunder, couldn't help but beam with happiness.

The two finished their meal, paid, and went to Niles's (technically Maxwell Sheffield's towncar). "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked he as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"I don't know," she teased with a grin, "I normally don't allow strange men to take me home."

Niles laughed and responded, "Funny, I was about to say the same thing. I guess it's a first for both us." He closed the door after C.C. entered the car. He got in the driver's side of the car and buckled his seat belt before closing the door.

"I hate you," C.C. giggled with endearment.

"I hate you too."

Niles walked her up to her apartment and helped her unlock the door. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. He sighed as he pulled her into a loving embrace. He didn't want to look into her pleading blue eyes as if it would be his ultimate downfall.

"I can't," he replied, "although kissing you is the equivalent of injesting three bottles of Jack Daniels, you're drunk."

"So?"

"So, I would prefer you to be sober if we...uh...got intimate," he said lightly kissing her on the lips. She pouted as he kissed her forehead lightly. "I promise to call you unlike every other sane man in New York," he said reassuringly.

"What if you don't?" C.C. asked taking a step into her doorway.

"I'll assume you will give me hell at work," he replied. C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the cheek. He kissed hers in return before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Butlerboy."

"Goodnight, Babs," he responded before turning around and pressing the downward arrow button beside the elevator shaft as C.C. closed the door to her penthouse apartment door.


	9. Surprise for the Sheffield Mansion

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I might, just might, write a sequel if I get enough reviews. I have some ideas for a few stories that I may try out. Thanks again for all your support. Read, love, and review.**

C.C. awoke to the bright sunshine pouring through her windows and the sound of birds chirping. She glanced at her alarm clock and muttered "crap." The red lights of the alarm clock read 10:30, which meant she was going to be three hours late for work. She stumbled into the kitchen only to see kibble in Chester's silver food bowl and Niles reading a newspaper sitting at the white square kitchen table. "What are you doing here, Tidybowl?" she asked vaguely realizing she was in her pale yellow flannel pajamas and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her comfortable attire contrasted her persona of a business woman and Ice Queen.

"Figuring by the amount you drank last night," Niles explained, "You'd have a headache as large as you give me by your presence." C.C. took her seat across the table from Niles, and he pushed a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar on it towards her. The woman gave an appreciative smile as she recognized his kind gesture, even though every nice thing he tried to say came out as an insult.

"I'm hurt," C.C. replied mockingly before sipping on her coffee, "You're mistaking me for Nanny Fine." The two shared a smile and quiet laugh. The blonde woman got up and got a knife and fork out of the pull-out drawer by her black dishwasher. "So how did you get in here?" she asked as she sat back down. She cut up her pancakes into bite-sized pieces.

Niles responded with a smirk, "You keep your spare key taped to the bottom of your doormat." Before the blonde woman asked how he knew that, she recalled telling him the information in an online conversation which led to slightly innappropriate comments. She stabbed a few pieces with her fork and put them in her mouth. She chewed them mindlessly as she pondered how she was going to respond.

"Remind me to change hiding spots, one day," she mused with a wink. She ate more of her pancake although savoring her breakfast would make her late to work. "Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" she asked looking at Niles wearing his standard butler uniform.

"Let's just say I switched his early grey with chamomile tea and added some melatonin to his other medication, so he'll be out for atleast another hour," he explained as C.C. finished her coffee and breakfast. She swiftly left her seat to rinse her dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She leaned against the machine and chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy having you on my side," she purred before leaving the kitchen. When she came back, she was wearing a black pencil skirt, metallic silver vest over a white blouse. She pulled on a black blazer. Her black heels clacked against the white floor as she went to get her large black leather bag on her black leather sofa. Niles couldn't help but admire the woman, adorned in her proffessional attire, who had to be so complex and harsh in order to get the respect she deserved. Once she got the files in her her black bag, she met the butler's gaze. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He walked over to her white door that lead to the hallway and held it open for her. "I hate you," he said with a grin.

C.C. kissed him lightly on the lips and took his hand. "Hate you more." She,pressing her body against him, kissed him again with more force to show that she hadn't changed her mind about him even though she was sober.

When they walked through the back door of the Sheffield mansion, they saw Fran drinking a soda in the kitche. "Is he still asleep?" Niles asked nodding over to the door that lead to the dining room. Maxwell Sheffield was asleep in his chair at the head of the large cedar dining room table.

"Yeah, sleepin' like a baby," she said turning her attention to C.C., "I'm sorry if ya' didn't make it to your date last night, Miss Babcock. I know how Mistah Sheffield made ya' work overtime, and it's not okay." C.C. gave an apologetic smile to Niles, since she never gave an explanation for being late to their date. "So how was your date?" Fran asked Niles, who didn't know what to say considering his best friend was not aware he went on a date with C.C. Babcock.

"It was a disaster," he replied with a boyish grin and meeting C.C.'s shining blue eyes,"She was late, we had a huge fight, and ended up drinking her sorrows away." The blonde nodded with approval as she bit her lip trying not to laugh. Fran rose out of her chair, placing her soda on the table, and gave Niles an one-armed hug although she felt it was unnecessary.

"Aww, I guess that means you're not going to see her again?" Fran asked.

Niles replied almost growling, "That's where you're wrong." The female producer and the butler left with a mischevious twinkle in their eyes. Fran shrugged trying her best not to get wrapped up in their bizzare relationship. She turned back to her soda and heard a large yawn coming from the dining room.

Fran heard Maxwell say, "I wonder if C.C. is here yet." Then a scream of terror echoed through the house. Then the dark haired, although drowsy was bewildered. "Miss Fine?" he asked as if he was in a daze.

"Yes, Mistah Sheffield?"

"Do you know why C.C. and Niles are making out in my office?" he asked almost horrified. That's when Fran realized that C.C. and Niles had been emailing one another and had a date last night. She would have laughed if Maxwell wasn't horrified and confused.

"It's a long story."

**The End**


End file.
